


Something Blue

by big_zs_d_stan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, I'm so sorry for writing this, Nothings going as planned, Wedding Day, hijinks ensue, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_zs_d_stan/pseuds/big_zs_d_stan
Summary: This was supposed to be the most important day of your life, your dream wedding was finally happening today. It took months to plan and you and Mitch were more than prepared. The only problem was nothing was going right.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @big-zs-d-stan ~

This was supposed to be the most important day of your life, your dream wedding was finally happening today. It took months to plan and you and Mitch were more than prepared. The only problem was nothing was going right.

It started with the dress mishap. 

You had originally ordered the perfect dress; mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline, bright maple leaf blue. To say it was expensive was an understatement, but your fiancé, professional hockey player Mitchell Marner, was absolutely loaded and paid for everything anyway. Another $60,000 dollars to the bill was nothing, and it would be worth it to see his horselike smile when you'd show him the custom "Marner #16" you had embellished on the back in rhinestones. You knew the dress was yours when your bridesmaids, Auston, Willy, and Brad, all started screaming in excitement when you walked out of the dressing room with it on for the first time.

But what you got in the mail was not the dress of your dreams. It wasn't nearly blue enough, and the rhinestones were falling off by the dozen. You tried contacting your dressmaker, but you kept getting the same voicemail over and over again: "We're sorry, Mr. Pasta Pastrnak cannot come to the phone right now. Have a fabulous day!" 

In a bout of frustration you slammed your IPhone X on the marble countertop in front of you. This day could not possibly get any worse. Maybe someone could sense you were having a meltdown, as you heard a pair of footsteps softly tread over to your hotel room door.

"Hey... Is it okay for me to come in bro?" a voice asked. You recognized it immediately; it belonged to no other than your third maid of honor, Brad Marchand.

Without even waiting for a response, he opened the door and entered anyway.

It didn't phase you, nothing did with him anymore. You all just had to get used to his invasive personality, and eventually you were okay with it. He wasn't initially supposed to be invited, let alone be a part of the ceremony, considering his past with the Maple Leafs Organization and the #Lickgate scandal. But, Patrice was your friend and you had promised him you would take Brad off his hands for a while, give him a break from being the messy lad's designated driver.

"What is it, rat? I mean Brad- what is it, Brad?" you murmured, head resting in your hands. If he had bad news to share, you were going to absolutely lose your marbles.

"So, bad news..." the large nosed man started, making his way over and resting a hand on your shoulder. He was trying to comfort you but he was bad at it; he was much better at pissing people off. At least he was trying. "The flowers just arrived and, they're not flowers at all."

You looked up at him in confusion. It was one thing if they delivered the wrong type of flower, but how could a flower shop not deliver flowers at all? He removed his hand and started to back away towards the door, almost as if preparing for you to go full bridezilla. 

"Yeah, Morgan and I just finished unpacking the delivery and let me tell you; you're not gonna be happy about this. They gave us boxes full of dried up maple leafs." he was bracing himsellf at this point. You could feel your cheeks start to flush spicy red with anger. "But we can try to fix it! We can paint them blue! Y'know, like the maple leaf logo? Wouldn't that be cool-"

His rambling attempt to salvage the situation was cut off by you throwing a chair across the room. This was a very unsatisfactory situation, after all, and there was no one better to take your anger out on.

"Okay, I'm gonna take that as a sign to leave. Or should I say, a sign to leaf! Ha, get it? No? Alright, I'll leave." And he bolted out the door faster than Sonic.

\----

The day would only continue to worsen. Next was the encounter with your ex.

After storming out of your room in a fit of rage, you decided the most responsible thing to do was go down and oversee the design crew, to make sure they were putting everything together according to plan. If there was anything you could ensure would go right, it was this. Interior design was your passion.

The elevator finally opened after its seemingly endless journey to your floor, and when it opened you couldn't believe your eyes. Standing in the center with a bouquet of roses in hands was none other than your ex boyfriend, Steve Dangle. He looked just as surprised to see you, and maybe even a little embarrased. Were those roses for you?

"These aren't for you, by the way. I was just stopping by to visit my, uh, fiancée." he said quietly, looking down at the ground and refusing to make eye contact.

You looked him up and down. He was well dressed for once, in a bright maple leaf blue suit. It seemed these days everyone wore that color. His hair was gelled back like an italian mobster, and his dress shoes had gucci buckles on them. Whoever he dressed for, he was trying to impress them. All that youtube money he was making must've afforded him this dapper look. 

But what didn't make sense was his claim of visiting his supposed fiancée. You had only broken up 3 months ago; there was no way he could be engaged so quickly. Of course it made sense for you to have been engaged though, you were cheating on Steve for months with Mitch. You tried to explain it to him, but there was nothing to explain, and he wouldn't listen. It pained you to admit it, but you missed Steve. 

He was more mature, and thicc as hell. Maybe he wasn't as loaded as Mitch, but he had a loud screechy voice that you loved to wake up to in the morning. You remember you could hear him all the way from the basement where he would make his videos, yelling about the Leafs and how theh would lose all the time. Those days were simpler, but they were gone. You both had moved on.

"I invited you to the wedding, you know." you replied, seeing through his lies. You were really hoping he would at least show up.

He had a look of anguish on his face, like he was contemplating his entire life. You almost felt bad about cheating on him. Almost. He turned to look you in the eyes, his crystal blue orbs reflecting back into yours.

"You know I'll be there. I'll always support you," Steve whispered, tears starting to stream down his angelic face. "I'll support you like how Freddie Andersen carried his entire team through the first round of the playoffs, even though they still couldn't make it through."

You swear you could kiss him, and you almost did. However, the elevator dinged and the door opened before you could think about leaning in. 

"This is my stop." he said suddenly, snapping back into reality. "See you around."

\----

When you finally reached the ground floor in search of the reception room, you were snatched up by Auston and Willy almost immediately. They were apparently looking for you; you had lost track of time somewhere along the way, probably due to the several hour long nap you took earlier in the hotel room, and the ceremony was starting in half an hour. There were only 30 minutes to get your hair and makeup done and to lace you up in your excuse for a dress.

You made your way together to the storage room turned dressing room by your two bridesmaids. The room was damp and messy, but it would do.

"Girl, I don't know where you've been, but we need to lace you up immediately!" the receding hairline Swede said sassily. He grabbed the shitty wedding dress in his arms and turned you around, helping you pull it on. The fabric itself was stratchy. What the hell did Mr. Pasta Pastrnak make this out of? He was supposed to be a world class dressmaker.

Auston in the mean time was cleaning his brushes in preparation for beating your face. He had all the finest dollar store pigments laid out, and it was clear he was keeping with the theme of the night and going for a striking bright blue eyeshadow look. 

"I'm going to give you eyebrows like you've never seen before." he added, as he brought the pencil up to your face, pressing down so hard the tip broke. It was true, the man could draw a good eyebrow. 

"Wait," you questioned questionably, "Where's Brad? He needs to get his dress on."

Auston and Willy already had their dresses on, in fact, they were walking around the building twirling around with them on for hours. They looked so good in the bright orange garments, no one could blame them. Auston was even planning to have a dress tailored for his forehead, but there apparently wasn't enough fabric in the world to have one made.

"He already got dressed, but he opted for the ninja turtle suit instead." Auston sighed, rolling his eyes. "We tried to tell him no, but he said it's what Uncle Leo liked. Who are we to stop young love?"

You were disappointed but not surprised, and actually proud that he was wearing anything at all. There was no time to fret over it anyway, it was time to rush to the altar.

\----

There was no one to walk you down the aisle. You were a bastardous child and your parents hated you for your infidelitous ways. So you quietly walked by yourself, all eyes on you from the everyone in the pews. You scanned the crowd of blue nervously, and your heart dropped when you realized Steve wasn't there. He promised he would make it...

The venue was less than perfect. A traditional church, yes, but the aisle was covered in masking tape instead of the persian rug you had ordered. Instead of lilacs, each seat had hockey sticks taped to the end. Most tragically of all, your bouquet that never arrived was replaced with a bundle of maple leafs dipped in blue paint, some of them still wet. You figured it was Brad's doing. He was trying his best. 

All rose when you made it to the end, and you were finally standing face to face with your husband to be, Mitch. Officiating the ceremony was Chara of course, who was both a certified real estate agent and a priest, apparently. He said he would do it for free, so it was better than nothing. The only problem was he scared the ring bearer.

Big Z started reading something preachy from the bible as a way to start the ceremony, and most people tuned out. Mitchell was looking nice, he was the only person wearing anything other than bright blue. A classic black tux, with a similarly simple black tie. You looked down to see his pantlegs rolled up, exposing his weed socks.

"Really, Mitch? Marijuana socks?" you leaned forward, whispering angrily. He sure confused you.

"Sorry babe." he whispered back, dabbing furiously in your face. "I had to do it for the vine."

He was starting to infuriate you. Vine didn't even exist anymore. It'd been gone for years. How could he possibly do anything for 'the vine'?

Just then, it was time to say vows. He got through his like a breeze, but you faltered through yours. You were seriously starting to second guess your marriage. No, it was too late to stop now. He had already spent all this money, and you had already spent all this time planning it. Besides, you swore you loved him.

"If anyone is against this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Chara boomed loudly, placing the bible over his heart.

A moment of silence. Anticipation. Hope that someone would stand up and object. Ultimately, nothing. 

"Excellent... I now pronounce you husband and-"

The church doors swung open dramatically, revealing an exhausted Steve Dangle. He was sweating profusely, he must have ran all the way from the hotel. He was here for you.

"I OBJECT! (Y/N), please make me the happiest leafs fan in the world and be my wife." he yelled in his signature screechy voice, as he got down on one knee. "Let's run away together, like we were supposed to." 

Everyone sat shocked. No one could believe that ding dong Dangle had come to object the wedding. It was finally your chance to escape, to sell your engagement ring and live a fulfilling life with Steve, being woken up every day at 6 am to the sound of him screaming. And you wouldn't want it any other way. 

"I thought you'd never ask." you screeched like a pterodactyl back, throwing your leafy bouquet in the air behind you. Mitch and Chara looked at each other and shrugged. The crowd burst into applause from this truly romantic gesture.

Running into his arms, he picked you up bridal style and you left the church together, never looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for everything. dont forget to leave a kudos or comment, i thrive on validation


End file.
